2012 in comics
Events Deaths March *'March 11': Artist Jean Giraud (Mœbius) dies at age 73 from cancer.Hamel, Ian (March 10, 2012). "Décès à Paris du dessinateur et scénariste de BD Moebius". Le Point.fr.Connelly, Brendon (March 10, 2012). "Moebius, aka Jean Girard, aka Gir, Has Passed Away". Bleeding Cool. May * May 11: Artist Tony DeZuniga dies at age 79 following a stroke. * May 16: Artist Ernie Chan dies at age 71 of cancer. Conventions * January 26–29: Angoulême International Comics Festival (Angouleme, France) — 220,000 attendees * January 28–29: Wizard World New Orleans (Ernest N. Morial Convention Center, New Orleans, Louisiana) — guests: Carlos Pacheco, George Pérez, Jesus Merino, Félix Ruiz, Tyler Kirkham, Barry Kitson, Greg Horn, Bernie Wrightson, Norm Breyfogle, and Arthur Suydam * February 17–19: MegaCon (Orange County Convention Center, Orlando, Florida, USA) * February 25–26: London Super Comic Convention (London, England, UK) * March 3–4: STAPLE! (Marchesa Hall and Theater, Austin, Texas) — special guests: Kevin Eastman, Jason Neulander, Brian Hurtt, Cullen Bunn, Monica Gallagher, Liz Prince, Kagan McLeod, and MariNaomi * March 10–11: Toronto ComiCON Fan Appreciation Event (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) * March 16–18: WonderCon (Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, California) — con moves from San Francisco because the Moscone Center under construction * March 31–April 1: Hi-Ex (Eden Court Theatre, Inverness, Scotland) — guests include Michael Carroll, Al Ewing, John Higgins, Sally Hurst, and Chris Murray * March 31: New York Comic Book Marketplace (Penn Plaza Pavilion, New York City, USA) — final Big Apple Comic Con, with show having been sold to Wizard Entertainment. Guest of honor: Stan Lee; other guests include George Pérez, Joe Sinnott, Dick Ayers, Carmine Infantino, Jim Steranko, Irwin Hasen, Mike Royer, Arthur Suydam, Bob McLeod, Rich Buckler, and Johnny Brennan * April 13–15: Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo (C2E2) (Chicago, Illinois, USA) * April 13–14: Wildcat Comic Con (Pennsylvania College of Technology, Williamsport, Pennsylvania, USA) — guests include David Small, Dean Haspiel, and Josh Neufeld * April 14–15: Wizard World Toronto (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, North Building, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) * April 20–22: Pittsburgh Comicon (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA) * April 21–22: Small Press and Alternative Comics Expo (S.P.A.C.E.) (Ramada Plaza Hotel & Conference Center, Columbus, Ohio) * April 27–29: Calgary Comic & Entertainment Expo (Calgary, Alberta, Canada) * April 28–29: MoCCA Festival (69th Regiment Armory, New York City, USA) * April 28–29: Stumptown Comics Fest (Oregon Convention Center, Portland, Oregon, USA) * May 5–6: Toronto Comic Arts Festival (Toronto Reference Library, Toronto, Canada) * May 19–20: BigWow Comicfest (San Jose Convention Center, San Jose, California) — guests include Travis Charest, Juanjo Guarnido, Thomas Jane, Jim Lee, Toshio Maeda, Steve Niles, Kevin Nowlan, Bernie Wrightson, and Terrance Zdunich * May 19–20: Dallas Comic Con (Irving Convention Center at Las Colinas, Irving, Texas, USA) — c.20,000 attendees; guests include Stan Lee, Neal Adams, George Pérez, Len Wein, Arthur Suydam, Jimmy Palmiotti, Cully Hamner, Brian Stelfreeze, Norm Breyfogle, Greg Horn, Mitch Breitweiser, Elizabeth Breitweiser, Alex Saviuk, Sam DeLarosa, Guo Jingxiong, Steve Erwin, and Kristian Donaldson * May 24–27: Phoenix Comicon (Phoenix Convention Center, Phoenix, Arizona, USA) * May 30–June 2: Wizard World Philadelphia (Pennsylvania Convention Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA) * June 2–3: Stripdagen Haarlem (Grote Markt, Haarlem, the Netherlands) * June 22–24: Heroes Convention (Charlotte, North Carolina, USA) * June 29–July 2: Florida SuperCon (Miami Airport Convention Center, Miami, Florida, USA) * July 6–8: London Film and Comic Con (Olympia Grand Hall, London, England, UK) * July 12–15: Comic-Con International (San Diego Convention Center, San Diego, California, USA) * August 9–12: Wizard World Chicago (Donald E. Stephens Convention Center, Rosemont, Illinois) — official guests: William Shatner, Jeri Ryan, Stan Lee, Jon Bernthal, CM Punk, Carlos Pacheco, George Pérez, Greg Capullo, Nina Dobrev, Kate Mulgrew, Bruce Campbell, Tom Felton, and Amy Acker * August 18–19: CAPTION 2012 Summer Special (Oxford, England, UK) * August 23–26: Fan Expo Canada (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) — over 80,000 attendees expected * August 31–September 3: Dragon Con (Atlanta, Georgia, USA) * September 14–16: Montreal Comiccon (Palais des congrès de Montréal, Montreal, Quebec, Canada) — guests include William Shatner (Guest of Honour), Wil Wheaton, Brent Spiner, John de Lancie, Malcolm McDowell, James Marsters, Nicholas Brendon, Laura Vandervoort, Mike Mignola, Gunnar Hansen, Lloyd Kaufman, Kevin Sorbo, Ben Templesmith, and Frank Cho * September 15–16: Small Press Expo (Marriott Bethesda North Hotel & Conference Center, Bethesda, Maryland, USA) — special guests: Dan Clowes, Chris Ware, Gilbert & Jaime Hernandez * September 15–16: Stan Lee's Comikaze (Los Angeles Convention Center, Los Angeles, California, USA) — guests of honor: Stan Lee, Todd McFarlane, Marc Silvestri, Jhonen Vasquez * September 23: Wales Comic Con (Glyndŵr University, Wrexham, North Wales, UK) * September 28–30: Wizard World Ohio Comic Con (Greater Columbus Convention Center, Columbus, Ohio, USA) — guests include Dean Cain, Lou Ferrigno, Jorge Molina, Greg Horn, Arthur Suydam, Mike McKone, Tom Batiuk, Chad Cicconi, Stuart Sayger, and Dirk Strangely * October 1–4: Lucca Comics and Games (Lucca, Italy) * October 11–14: New York Comic-Con (Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, New York City, USA) * October 13–14: Alternative Press Expo (Concourse Exhibition Center, San Francisco, California, USA) * November 2–4: Central Canada Comic Con (Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada) First issues by title ;Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Adventures :Release April by Marvel Comics. Writer: Chris Yost Artist: Adam DekrakerMarvel Announces New Adventures Line, Multiversitycomics.com, Jan 24 2012 ;Bad Medicine :Release June by Oni Press (also availible on FCBD in May 2012). Writers: Christina Weir and Nunzio DeFilippis Artist: Christopher Mitten ;Batman Incorporated Vol 2 :Release May by DC Comics. Writer: Grant Morrison Artist: Chris Burnham ;Dark Matter :Release January by Dark Horse Comics. Writers: Joseph Mallozzi, Paul Mullie Artist: Garry Brown ;Earth-Two :Release May by DC Comics. Writer: James Robinson Artist: Nicola Scott ;Fatale :Release January by Image Comics. Writer: Ed Brubaker Artist: Sean Phillips ;Dial H :''Release May by DC Comics. Writer: China Mieville Artist: Mateus Santoluoco ;GI Combat :Release May by DC Comics. Writers: JT Krul, Jimmy Palmiotti, Justin Gray Artists: Ariel Olivetti, Dan Panosian, Scott Kolins ;King Conan :Release January by Dark Horse Comics. Writers: Tim Truman Artist: Tomás Giorello ;The Manhattan Projects :Release March by Image Comics. Writer: Jonathan Hickman Artist: Nick Pitarra ;Planetoid :Release June by Image Comics. Writer & Artist: Ken Garing ;The Ravagers :Release May by DC Comics. Writer: Howard Mackie Artist: Ian Churchill ;Saga :Release March by Image Comics. Writer: Brian K Vaughan Artist: Fiona Staples ;Smoke and Mirrors :Release March by IDW Publishing. Writer: Mike Costa Artist: Ryan Brown ;Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi :Release February by Dark Horse Comics. Writer: John Ostrander Artist: Jan Duursemahttp://www.darkhorse.com/Blog/677/dark-horse-announces-star-wars-dawn-jedi ;Thief of Thieves :Release February by Image Comics (Skybound). Writers: Robert Kirkman, Nick Spencer Artist: Shawn Martinbrough ;Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures :''Release April by Marvel Comics. Writers: Dan Slott, Ty Templeton Artist: Nuno Plati ;Whispers :''Release January by Image Comics. Writer and Artist: Joshua Luna ;Worlds' Finest :''Release May by DC Comics. Writer: Paul Levitz Artist: George Pérez References Category:2012